1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire detecting system, more particularly to a fire detecting system capable of performing a weight correcting method for enhancing accuracy of fire detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional fire detecting system directly sends a signal generated by a smoke detector or a flame detector to a receiving server for detecting a fire state. However, likelihood of inaccurate actuation of the smoke detector or the flame detector is considerably high such that a false fire alarm is unavoidable. Therefore, an improved fire detecting system including a plurality of detectors with constant weight values has been proposed heretofore for enhancing the accuracy of the fire detection.
However, it is possible that different types of detectors are inaccurately actuated due to different environmental conditions. For example, inaccurate actuation of the smoke detector easily occurs in a smoky place, such as a kitchen, a smoking area, etc., and inaccurate actuation of the flame detector easily occurs in a place near a stove. As a result, various environmental factors can cause false fire alarms. Therefore, it is inappropriate to employ such fire detecting system including a plurality of detectors with constant weight values in practice.